


je sais pas danser

by notasflawless



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasflawless/pseuds/notasflawless
Summary: Jackson is just tired.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	je sais pas danser

**Author's Note:**

> When lights are burning everything  
> And the proud night doesn't care  
> If you wanted to see me  
> I do prefer the dark
> 
> I don't want to go out  
> I don't want to uncover myself  
> To fail, to fail
> 
> I see my body everywhere  
> Above all, I compare it  
> And you won't believe me  
> I had the same nightmare
> 
> I don't want to go out  
> I don't want to uncover myself  
> To fail, to fail
> 
> And I can't dance  
> I can't forget myself  
> And I can't dance  
> I can't forget myself
> 
> I don't want to go out
> 
> (Je sais pas danser by Pomme)

Jackson.  


_Jackson is so funny.  
_ _Jackson is so energetic.  
_ _Jackson is so talented.  
_ _Jackson is so passionate.  
_ _Jackson is so fearless.  
_ _Jackson is so charismatic.  
_ _Jackson is so handsome.  
_ _Jackson is so perfect._

At that moment Jackson felt nothing like the compliments he’s been hearing and receiving the past five years or so. If anything Jackson felt more parallel to the exact opposite. He doesn’t understand why people were saying nice things about him when he felt so undeserving.  


Jackson doesn’t always feel like this. Jackson loves the compliments. Loves being loved and adored. He can even admit that most of the time he demands the attention from everyone around him; family, friends, staffs and fans alike.  


But right now he doesn’t want their attention. Their compliments. Their adoration. Their love. He doesn’t want it.  


“Guys we deeply apologize, there seems to be some technical difficulties but we’re having them fixed right away. But there’s going to be a 30-minute delay on the fan meeting.” A voice said, probably one of the staffs handling the event. Jackson can’t tell, his eyes are still on his phone’s screen; black with his reflection staring back.  


There were more voices, some movements, a door closing and then nothing again. Oh yeah, Jackson is at a fan meeting event. He’s going to meet his fans. Fans who love and worship him unconditionally. He’s going to talk to them, listen to them tell him how much they love him. He’s going to smile and laugh and tell them he loves them too, loves them so much, these faceless strangers.  


Jackson felt nauseated.  


There was movement and it was coming from him. He had walked out the dressing room and is walking down the hall. Jackson doesn’t know where he’s going but that’s okay he thinks. He passed a large door that leads to the hall where the fan meeting was held. He could hear the voices of some of his members telling the fans about the delay. Then the fans were laughing, probably someone did something funny, cute or (and) stupid. Usually Jackson would be the one out there, wanting to be with the fans as soon as possible. Be close to them as soon as possible. Now he wants to get away. As soon as possible. As far away as possible.  


He found an exit and it led him outside, the back of the building. He started walking again. A small part of him wondered if it was okay for him walk down the street so blatantly like this, with his make up on and thick and his hair glossed and impeccable. He looked like Jackson Wang; the celebrity, the darling idol.  


But no one gave him a piece of mind. There weren’t even a lot of people on the street in the first place. Perhaps it was because the sky was grey and it looked like it might be raining soon. Jackson should probably get off the street and go back.  


He didn’t.  


He continued walking. He walked until his feet felt uncomfortable in his expensive shoes—they were never comfortable in the first place. Only shiny. Just like him. Shiny but uncomfortable.  


There was movement and it was beside him, closer than a person should be. Did someone notice him? A fan? Fans? Jackson didn’t stop walking but he turned to look.  


He blinked and suddenly he sees the flashing of lights and the shouting of people, hysterical screams of how much they love him. Jackson blinks again and it was all gone. Only Jinyoung.  


To his right was Jinyoung. His hands were in his pockets; he was looking down at his shoes as he walked a step later than Jackson’s pace. Jackson stopped walking and Jinyoung stopped after an extra step, realizing Jackson had halted.  


They locked eyes but Jinyoung didn’t say anything and Jackson didn’t either. He didn’t need to. Jinyoung knows what Jackson was feeling. He always does. Jinyoung continued walking, hands still deep in his jacket’s pockets. Only then did Jackson realize he left without his coat on and it was cold. Jackson quickened his step and walked next to Jinyoung, still aimless but less lost than before, Jackson thinks.  


Jackson wondered since when did Jinyoung notice his absence. Since when did he notice Jackson's turmoil of emotions? How long did he follow Jackson? What is he thinking? Jackson turned his head for a quick peek at his friend. Is Jinyoung disappointed in Jackson for being irresponsible and leaving in the middle of work? Is he angry Jackson left without any explanation? If he was it didn't show, but then again Jinyoung has always been great of an actor.

But right now it's just them. No fans, no cameras, no staffs or managers and no the other members. It's just him and his close friend Jinyoung. His trustworthy friend Jinyoung. His forever friend Jinyoung. Not the perfectly painted masks he wears.

Understanding that this was his Jinyoung next to him, Jackson wrapped an arm around the younger’s and leaned his head on his shoulder. Times like this Jackson feels grateful for his height. It was perfect for this, especially with Jinyoung. Jinyoung lightly patted Jackson’s head with his free hand, eyes still ahead as though he knew where he was heading. Maybe he does. Jackson snuggled in closer, a silent indication that he was okay and he’ll let the younger take the lead. Lead him to wherever and he’ll follow.  


It was not surprising that Jinyoung led him to the street directing back to where the fan meeting was held. Jackson wondered how long was he gone for. Was it long? Are his members searching for him? The staffs? The fans?  


But Jinyoung didn’t drag him back to the big white building, instead he took a turn into a narrow alleyway and they were now on a different street.  


“We’ll go back when you want to.” Jinyoung said, his voice quiet and calm, yet assuring. So very Jinyoung.  


_When I want to_ , Jackson smiled at that. Yes, when he wants to. When he feels comfortable to become beloved world star Jackson Wang again.  


But for now, just for a little while longer, this is what he wants. To love and be loved by only one person.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope you enjoy this little fic. It's actually based on the first and last dream I ever had of Jackson and Jinyoung. The amount of pain and sadness I felt in the dream had me waking up in tears. But in my dream Jackson does end up going back to the fan meeting and he was back to his regular self.  
> The reason I chose Je sais pas danser (I can't dance) as the title is because I think there are days when idols would feel too overwhelmed with everything and they would feel insecure and don't want to show themselves to the world. That honestly breaks my heart because they are so loved, but we should also respect their need for some space. Anyways drop a comment on what you think :-*


End file.
